Yatorishino Igsem
Yatorishino "Yatori" Igsem is the daughter of Solvenares Igsem, an expert swordsman and field marshall of the Katjvarna Empire, one of two main powers in the fantasy world of Alderamin. From an early age, Yatori was trained in fighting with a saber and a dagger as an off-hand weapon, and by the time she turned 17, she became an expert with the weapon and enrolled into the Empire's military academy along with her childhood friend Ikta Solork. Her military upbringing gave her a serious personality and strong sense of duty and loyalty. During the ride on a ship to the academy, Ikta and Yatori are stranded along with Torway Remeon, a cadet, expert marksman, and son of a general; Matthew Tetridch, another cadet; Haroma Bekkel, a cadet in the medical corps; and a girl who turns out be the Chamille Kitra Katjvanmaninik, princess of the empire, on the shores of the Kioka Republic, currently at war with Katjvarna. Thanks to Ikta's unforeseen tactical brilliance, as well as Yatori and Torway's combat skills, the six of them, escape back to Katjvarna. After their escape, Yatori and Ikta are pitted against each other as platoon leaders in a mock battle at the academy. Ikta's tactical brilliance once again nearly secures his victory, however, the training session is interrupted by an assassination attempt on Chamille, who was viewing the battle. Yatori, Torway, and Ikta intervene and Yatori kills several of the attackers in close combat. For their actions, Ikta and Yatori are knighted by the Emperor. Battle vs. Jaime Lannister (by SPARTAN 119) The Red Keep, Kings Landing, Westeros Yatorishino Igsem walked alone along a hallway in the Red Keep of Westeros, having arrived there as the leader of a unit tasked with guarding the emperor of Katjavarna, on a mission to establish diplomatic relations with the newly discovered continent on the other side of the seas, which was currently in the middle of a civil war. At the moment, however, Yatori was not concerned with the politics. She had just gotten off her watch, and was walking slowly down the hallway to the guest room used at the temporary quarters of the visiting Katjavarnan guards. As Yatori turned the corner, she came face to face with a blond-haired man in golden-plated armor who Yatori thought was a member of the Westerossi Kingsguard. Without a word, the man drew his sword and thrust it forward. With near-inhuman speed, Yatori drew her dagger and parried the strike. She then jumped backwards, evading a second attack. "What is the meaning of this!?", Yatori demanded of her attacker as she drew her sabre with her off-hand, "I am a guard of the emperor of Katjavarna!". "Yes, you are", Jaime Lannister said, "But you also saw something you should not have". "I see", Yatori said, flashing a knowing smile, "So that's why you were meeting with the queen so late last night!" "Yes", Jaime replied, "And that would be terribly... inconvenient... for both the queen and I" As he spoke, Jaime made diagonal cut at Yatori, which she easily evaded. That was exactly as Jaime had expected. He suddenly turned his blade to make a horizontal cut, which Yatori only barely blocked with her dagger. Jaime was forced to retreat backwards as Yatori retaliated with numerous thrusts of her blade. Her speed was practically inhuman, and Jaime was only barely able to avoid her attacks. The clash of steel filled the air in the deserted hallway as Jaime Lannister constantly shifted his guard. Yatori made a high cut with her sabre, clearly aiming for his exposed neck. Jaime shifted the position of his longsword, easily blocking the cut. Seconds later, however, he felt a sharp pain under his arm. Yatori had driven her dagger into the unprotected area and thrust it right into the unprotected chest cavity. Jaime Lannister coughed up blood as Yatori's blade severed arteries and collapsed one of his lungs. With his vision blurring, Jaime Lannister drew his dagger, and made one final strike. Yatori, who had thought her foe was vanquished was surprised when she felt a sharp pain in her chest, and looked down to see a dagger lodged in between her breasts. His final act of vengeance complete, Jaime Lannister collapsed to the floor. Yatori managed to make it about twenty feet down the hall, clutching the wound with one hand and supporting herself against the wall with another, before she too collapsed, her hair stained an even darker red in a pool of blood. DRAW Expert's Opinion The experts were divided on whether Yatori's superior speed and skill with dual wielding, to allow her to counter a wide variety of attacks, or Jaime's greater combat experience and his use of plate armor would win the battle, ending it in a draw. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Agnès Chevalier de Milan (by SPARTAN 119) Agnès Chevalier de Milan: ' 'Yatorishino "Yatori" Igsem: ''' Agnes Chevalier de Milan lead a recon squad of five elite Tristainian Musketeers along the main road of an abandoned village, towards the main town square, having been sent to investigate reports of an unknown force attacking Tristainia patrols in the area. Little did the know, however, that they were being watched. For squad of Katjavarna soldiers led by Yatorishino Igsem lay in wait in the buildings on the other side of the square. Upon Yatori giving the order, six crossbows discharged with a "clack". Most of the bolts missed their mark, but two bolts struck home, one hitting a Tristainian in the chest, and the second right between the eyes. "Ambush!", Agnes yelled, "Take cover!". "Over there, in the Hall of the Founder!", one of the musketeers called out, pointing to a structure that an observer from Earth might describe as a "church". "Return fire!", Agnes ordered as she got up from behind the wagon and took aim at a Katjavarnan soldier in the tower of the Hall of the Founder and squeezed the trigger. Her musket discharged in a flash of fire and a cloud of smoke, striking her target in the center of the chest. If the bullet didn't kill him, the fall from tower to certainly did. Less than a second later, the rest of the musketeer squad fired, killing one more Katjavarnan. The remaining Katjavarnan soldiers retaliated with flaming crossbow bolts, several of them impacting the wooden crates and thatched houses that the Tristainians took cover behind. One of thatched houses which was ignited by the bolts had a piece of flaming debris fall right on a Tristainian grenadier taking cover inside the house, which instantly detonated her two black powder grenades. Thankfully, none of the other Tristainians were close enough to be killed in the blast. Realizing she had to get away from the rapidly spreading flames, and having no way to go but forward, Agnes ordered, "Grenades, into the windows!" Anies lit a black powder grenade, before she ran forward, evading incoming crossbow bolts by sheer dumb luck, and lobbed the iron sphere into the direction of the Hall of the Founder. Four of the crude explosive devices smashed through the stained glass windows and exploded within. The body of a Katjavarnan soldier was hurled through the window by the force of the blast, as a second was riddled with shrapnel. "Charge!" Agnes yelled, drawing her sword, rushing toward the Hall of Founder, now shrouded in black powder smoke. As they charged, one of the Tristainians fell forward, hit by a crossbow bolt from the defenders. With a flash of steel, Agnes blazed and the last surviving Tristainian Musketeer emerged from the smoke, entering the Hall of the Founder with swords drawn. A surprised Katjavarnan soldier tried to defend with their sabre, only for Agnes to evade the attack and run them through with her longsword. The other Tristainian swung her sword, only for it to be halted against Yatori's parrying dagger, before, in one fluid movement, Yatori made a cut that sliced the musketeer's throat. With a shout of rage, Agnes ran at Yatori, making at cut at her with met Yatori's sabre with a flash of steel. Yatori attempted to attack with her dagger, only for Agnes to evade the strike and retaliate with a swing that struck Yatori's had. The wound was only superficial, it hadn't severed any of her fingers, but the saber was knocked out of her hand. Agnes pressed her advantage, making a slash aimed at Yatori's through. Yatori parried Agnes's strike with her dagger as, with her other hand, Yatori pulled a small object out of her pocket. Agnes could not have predicted what would happen next- Yatori the small object turned out to be a small creature a few centimeters in height. "Shia!", Yatori yelled and, at her command, the creature fired a jet of flame at Agnes. As her vision was covered in flames and smoke, Agnes felt a sharp in her chest, as a fluid filled her throat. "It was blood", she realized as she collapsed to the floor from her wounds. As Agnes breathed her last, Yatori wiped off her blade on the clothing of a downed musketeer and left to report the battle to Katjavarnan command. '''WINNER: Yatorishino Igsem Expert's Opinion While Agnes has the superior long-range weapons, the experts believe that, in the end, this battle would come down to close-range combat, where the superior swordsmanship of Yatori and her Katjavarnan cavalrymen would come into its own. Another factor that contributed to Yatori's victory was her greater experience in close combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Book Warriors